Always a Twisted Ending
by fireflowerr
Summary: A collection of stories. {Second Door, Night Lies Part II, End: She was the security guard; he was the thief. They attempted to make each other fall, but they ended up falling themselves.}
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Each door leads her to a different ending. Will she be able to get the ending she wants? A collection of stories.

* * *

**Always a [Twisted] Ending**

_{Prologue}_

* * *

The images of that night were indelible. No, wait, for her,_ everything_ about him was unforgettable, pressed hard to her memories. His hair, his voice, his eyes… before she could continue to form the image in her head, a sharp pang of pain shot through her. Her lungs shrieked for breath, threatening to explode, while her body kept on running, _running_…

And finally, she reached the centre of Time, inside a most sacrosanct place no humans before her had previously set foot upon.

Her chest heaved up and down, her throat was absolutely parched, but she forced herself to open her watery eyes to scan her surroundings. Before her was a huge room, larger than a football field. On the walls were countless doors – all brown, rectangular, and identical in form.

"You've come this far."

The girl frantically looked around for the source of this voice, but found nothing.

"I just want this to end." She spoke up, trying to sound as imposing as possible.

"Of course. And I congratulate you for getting this far, so pick your door."

'_And it'll lead to my ending_.' The girl thought with relief, but frowned immediately upon seeing what looked like more than a hundred doors surrounding her.

"Which one?"

"That's for you to find out."

"Whatever." The girl's hands tightly clenched into fists. "I'll get the happy ending I want."

Without further hesitation, the girl hurried over to a door, and in she went, disappearing into the darkness.

"Sakura… It will_ always_ be a twisted ending."

Fate smiled at the spot where the girl had once stood.

"Now… Let the endings commence!"

* * *

**a/n**: This is a** collection** of stories that forms one story as a whole.


	2. First Door

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Each door leads her to a different ending. Will she be able to get the ending she wants? A collection of stories.

**First Door, Weapon of Madness: **A slightly sci-fi world where a weapon and a password could kill the lovers' hopes.

* * *

**Always a [Twisted] Ending**

_{First Door, Weapon of Madness}_

* * *

"So, you've decided, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"You'll need a password."

_A password?_ The Uchiha man observed the inventor's face. A leering smile. _God damn it Kabuto. I'd tear that smile of right now but – but I've chosen._ Carefully masking his disgust, Sasuke repeated the word.

"A password."

His lips then curved to a smile, much like the inventor's before him.

"I know you loath me, Sasuke-kun."

The inventor adjusted his glasses, a single streak of light blinding Sasuke for the fracture of seconds.

"But you're just like me!"

His fingers dug deep into the glasses, crushed it, and carelessly cast it onto the floor. Its shattering noise and the man's maddening laughter filled the room.

"_Hahaha! You hate yourself too!"_

_Shut the fuck off, damn it_. But Sasuke imitated the inventor, indulging in a series of mad laughter himself. Once it started, it couldn't be stopped. Madness was a quick-spreading disease, after all, and it wasn't by choice.

_I didn't choose madness,_ it _chose _me. With that thought in mind, Sasuke embraced this insanity within him, and the two's incessant laughter suffocated the room.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped laughing, and his lips curved up even further.

_God, I'm such a sick person._

Sasuke smirked, and his fingernails dove deep into his palm. The scent of blood brought him back to reality.

Or was it the other way around?

"I've got the password."

* * *

Sasuke was back. _Her dear Sasuke-kun was finally back_.

Just how _wrong _that was, she didn't care. The others did, though, and they surrounded him in an instant, reporting everything they found.

"He appears to have a weapon installed in his right arm."

_Beep._

"No injuries, but he won't respond – looks like he's lost his memories."

_Beep._

"The weapon's serial number is SR-720."

_Beep._

"SR-720? _Shit_, that's Kabuto's – damn it, we're ruined. There's a password to deactivate this, I'm sure, but… that fucking inventor – what the hell is he planning?" The Hokage pushed herself through the crowd, as she received each update on the Uchiha.

_A weapon? Tsunade-sama said there's a password! That's enough hope._

The pink-haired girl, too, pushed herself into the crowd. Her desire to come closer, _closer_ to the dark, insane man drove her crazy. Her outstretched hand searched for him, before he could disappear again…

"Sakura!"

Her head snapped to see the Hokage frantically reaching for her, stopping her path.

"Think of a password! I know there is one to deactivate it – Kabuto's a careful man, and his previous inventions –"

Her bright green eyes twinkled with light.

"I know the password, Tsunade-sama."

She gave a light smile and a throaty laugh, and upon hearing her words, the crowd parted away, making room for her way to Sasuke.

There was so much _certainty_ to her smile, and that was just so _wrong_ too, Tsunade realized.

"Wait, Sakura!"

The crowd formed a large circle around the two now – Sakura and Sasuke playing centre stage. They were the spotlight.

The pink medic lightly skipped over to him, even finding the ease to hum a joyous tune.

"It's been awhile."

Sakura was in front of him now, and she gave him a winsome smile.

"I know the password, you know. You can't fool me."

Her voice was so sure, yet the dark-haired man saw the insecurity, the uncertainty, and the fear in her eyes.

"You love me too, right?"

She took a step forward. The crowd stilled to catch her words.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Nothing happened. There was complete silence, until the man before her smirked.

"You honestly thought _that_ was the password?" Sasuke's hand reached for her chin, lifting it up to force her eyes to his. "How _pathetic_."

Sakura's eyes watered then, not because she's just been humiliated in front of everyone, not because he called her pathetic, and not because "Sasuke-kun" wasn't the password. She gave in and her tears flowed down because now she knew – Sasuke did not love her back. All her hopes – however small – were crushed from this single exchange of words.

Bitterly, she turned to go, the crowd surrounding her was just a blur, but a hand stopped her. She turned to see Sasuke firmly gripping her hand. He pulled her body to face him once again then he gave in to fits of laughter.

"How does that _feel_? To finally realize I don't love you!"

"_Tch!_ That bastard!" Tsunade forced her way further into the circle, but Sakura's smile abruptly stopped her.

"Sasuke… Your eyes are betraying your words." Sakura giggled upon seeing the pent-up sadness that, for once, finally resurfaced into his eyes. "Such a liar."

She pulled herself closer to him, and she buried herself in his chest, and whispered words that only he could hear.

"I'm in love with a liar."

She giggled more, and Sasuke's hand reached for her chin again. He lifted her head, and this time, he leaned in and their lips locked together for a second.

His eyes were so soft, so wholly consumed with her… This was bliss. But why did that sadness linger in his eyes?

Sakura, for the first time, now truly realized how _wrong_ everything was.

"Sasuke –"

Her words were immediately cut off as his lips crashed onto hers again, this time, a deeper kiss, filled with desire and passion. Before their kiss heated up further, however, he broke free and looked at Sakura in the eyes, as the two caught for breath.

_Finally,_ Uchiha Sasuke let himself say the one word he's been dying to say – to express his desire and love through the mere mutter of a name.

"Sakura."

There was a silence, a piercing shriek of a machine, and the silence resumed once more.

Surely, the blast of the bomb and the shattering screams around her must have been deafening, yet to Sakura, there was only silence and Sasuke before her, and the blood and the fire and the dust and the lack of air…

No – _wait_, Sasuke-kun – _Sasuke! _

His body tore to pieces, and before she noticed hers too, her conscience snapped off to darkness.

* * *

"Hah, hah."

Her chest heaved up and down and her whole body shook with violent tremors.

"Welcome back."

_Huh? Where am –_

Upon seeing the spacious room and the multitude of doors, Sakura's missing piece of memory returned to her once again.

"Enjoyed it? You got to kiss, too!"

_Ah, kiss. Sasuke-kun…_ As she lay panting for breath, the tears broke free and drops after drops spilled from her eyes. Her face writhed in agony and her hands helplessly gripped the hard floor to shake off this pain, this frustration…

"Gee, stop crying! That was only your first door! _Don't you want your happy ending?"_

Somewhere within her, she knew there was no happy ending. She lay helpless on the floor for what seemed like hours. When she finally calmed, she stepped over to a new door, her eyes blank and devoid of hope.

Still, she had to try…

* * *

**a/n**: ... This came out pretty twisted. Like? I hope so... Btw, the password turned out to be "Sakura" which Sasuke had to say aloud, and instead of deactivating, it did the opposite - activate the weapon. Just for those who're confused.


	3. Second Door Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Each door leads her to a different ending. Will she be able to get the ending she wants? A collection of stories.

**Second Door, Night Lies Part I: **She was the security guard; he was the thief. They attempted to make each other fall, but they ended up falling themselves.

* * *

**Always a [Twisted] Ending**

_{Second Door, Night Lies Part I}_

* * *

Sakura strolled around the huge Konoha museum, and stepped into the main showroom for one final check before her shift was over. There were around ten security guards surrounding the ancient stone in the centre of the room.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," One of the guards spoke up with a smile, "You're shift's almost over, huh?"

"Yep, Mura-san," Sakura paused momentarily, and once she checked that everything was fine, she said, "Good work everybody"

She turned to go, when a cold hand suddenly pulled her to a stop.

"Sakura…" It was another security guard, who spoke her name slowly and delicately. Awkwardly, he finished, "…chan?"

Her heart stilled for a moment upon seeing a pale, handsome man standing before her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"You forgot this." His hand never let her hand go while his other hand took out a small card from his pocket.

She received the card, while a confused frown overtook her face. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

The raven-haired man's lips formed a secret smile and then he leaned in slowly. His lips were barely touching her ear as he whispered, "Yes, and you better watch out, Sakura…" She turned to face him in confusion.

"…chan." But only the whisper of the suffix hung in the air. He was gone.

_Gosh, I must be really tired… Maybe I was dreaming…_

When she remembered the card she was holding, however, she realized that the strange man she had just met wasn't a dream after all. A shiver ran up her spine when she read,

"_I'll come for you tomorrow. Five days left."_

* * *

**Four days, sixteen hours left.**

* * *

"What could it be, Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura asked incredulously, as she shoved the card to the Head museum before her.

"I think you know very well what it means." Tsunade spoke slowly, "He… might be the Night Thief."

Sakura bit her lips and cast her eyes to the floor. The Head museum questioned with a tinge of sarcasm. "You don't think he's after _you_, do you?"

"No…" Sakura whispered, "If he's the Night Thief, he's after the ancient stone, isn't he?"

Tsunade sighed before she confirmed, "Yes. But the fact that he gave_ you_ the card could work to our advantage." Tsunade's hands gently grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura, can you distract him?"

Sakura's eyes searched the blonde's to question. "What… do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

"Don't play dumb," Tsunade's eyes cast down this time, and in a low tone, she answered, "He wrote _'Five days left'_, which means that you have five days to make him fall in love with you, before he steals away the ancient stone."

"Fall in love?! Tsunade-sa –" Sakura protested, but the blonde proceeded on, "Sakura, you know what I mean: seduce him."

Both women's brows crinkled to a frown. "Sakura… I don't want you to do this either, but it'll be the easiest way… seeing as how he may be the Night Thief. We can't let him get away."

Tsunade's lips formed a pain smile, and Sakura returned the same. "I understand, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**Four days left.**

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of the main museum showroom. It was a cold, empty night, and her heart beat faster at the thought of her anticipated encounter with the Night Thief. She felt twenty guards hidden around the room, but they still failed to calm her nerves.

"Sakura."

She snapped her attention to the East window. There he was, the same mysterious man from yesterday, except he wasn't in a security guard's uniform. Instead, his whole body was covered in a black cloak, save for his pale, ghostly face.

A smirk clung to his lips, as he softly whispered, "I decided to drop the suffix."

He stepped closer to her, and Sakura instantly tensed to protect herself, when she remembered her mission. Swallowing thickly, Sakura stepped closer to him as well, and forced a playful smile as she spoke, "I don't think I know your name."

The black-cloaked man silenced for awhile, then thoughtfully, he spoke, "They call me the Night Thief, but I call myself Sasuke."

There was an invitation to a dark game in his eyes, and Sakura played along, accepting it daringly.

"Sasuke."

She breathed out his name slowly and deliciously savoured it, in what she hoped to sound seductive.

"You're not surprised." Sasuke grinned with a dark amusing light playing in his eyes.

Sakura cocked her head to question, and he elaborated, "You already know I'm the Night Thief."

_Ah. Shoot! Was I supposed to have not known that? Did it blow my cover off? _

Sakura's mind spiraled with panic, but it was Sasuke who spoke again.

"Don't worry, Sakura." He stepped one, two, three more, and then only a mere gap remained between the two. "I've come for _you_."

Sakura's heart fluttered as her wide eyes fell deep into his black alluring eyes. Yes, very tempting, just like the night.

Time seemed to slow down, as he leaned in closer, closer… his arms tugged her one step closer to him then his cold lips touched her forehead gently. Her eyes were still wide from shock, but a shiver from that light kiss ran throughout her body. Her heart fluttered dangerously, desperately.

Suddenly, he was gone, and when Sakura held up her hand, a card remained in her grip. _When had he…?_

"_I thought_ you _were supposed to seduce me. Four days left."_

Sakura could feel his smirk when she read the note. She blushed from humiliation, and clenching her hands tightly, she felt determination flare up within her. _I won't be played again by you, Sasuke._

With that resolve in mind, Sakura called out to the hidden guards, "You guys can come out now." Guards crept out from their hiding spots, but there were confusion in their faces.

"Sakura-chan," One of the guards spoke up, "He might come anytime, so shouldn't we stay hiding?"

This time, it was Sakura who was perplexed. "What do you mean? The Night Thief has already come and gone."

"We… didn't see anything, nor sensed his presence…" The guards admitted with shame.

_Wait a second,_ Sakura thought, _Sasuke came in from the East window_. Quickly, she ran up to the East window, and there, she found three guards knocked out.

_Sasuke's dangerous…_ She realized. _There's a reason why he's called the Night Thief._ Sakura's eyes widened with sudden fear and apprehension. _He's silent and dangerous, just like the black night…_

* * *

**Three days left**

* * *

"Sakura"

A playful smirk hung on his lips. Sakura turned immediately in reflex.

_Calm down, Sakura._ She felt her heart beating wildly out of fright. _But how can I be calm when he knows there're hidden guards? And he has the power to knock them out pretty easily, too._

"Don't worry, we're alone tonight." A dark light danced in his eyes, while Sakura frowned in confusion.

_What did he mean… Wait, the guards!_ Quickly, Sakura ran to their hiding stations, and found them knocked out. Her mouth hung open in horror as she let this fact sink in. Her hand started trembling when she turned to face the Night Thief, and she saw how calm he was and just as _dangerous_…

"Sakura…" He silently stepped towards her, but she backed away just as quickly.

"No…" She whispered, for she somehow _felt_ that his strength was on a completely different scale than hers.

Abruptly, the black-cloaked man stopped in his tracks. He was standing right next to the ancient artifact…

Before Sakura could find the courage to leap to her feet and protect the precious stone, Sasuke assured her, "Sakura, I'm not after this." His hands slowly reached up to point at the stone. "Trust me."

She met his gaze and though his voice and words were so reassuring and sincere, she knew by the look in his eyes that it was a lie.

A gentle smile slowly made into his face.

"I love you." He whispered. There was such certainty to his voice that Sakura almost believed him.

Almost.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura." The black cloak swung around and Sasuke waved once, then disappeared. There was a note on the floor. _Of course_, she thought bitterly. Reluctantly, she picked up and read:

"_The night sky never lies. Three days left."_

Sakura crumpled the note noisily.

_Yes, the night sky may never lie, but_ you _do, Sasuke. You're full of lies._

* * *

**a/n:** A very random idea..


	4. Second Door Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Each door leads her to a different ending. Will she be able to get the ending she wants? A collection of stories.

**Second Door, Night Lies Part II:** She was the security guard; he was the thief. They attempted to make each other fall, but they ended up falling themselves.

* * *

**Always a [Twisted] Ending**

_{Second Door, Night Lies Part II}_

* * *

**Two days left**

* * *

When the twenty guards came to conscience the other night, Sakura kept silent about the Black Thief's visit.

As usual, Sakura made herself to the hollow, cold museum showroom. This time, Sakura called for him first.

"Sasuke."

Silently, a dark figure slipped out from the thick, red curtains.

Yesterday, Sakura had been sure that Sasuke was lying about loving her. Tonight, she was even more certain, and that somehow gave her a strange confidence. She gracefully walked over to him, and then she reached inside his black cloak.

Everything about him felt cold – his chest, his arms, his hands…

Her small, warm hands grabbed for his frozen hands and she gently enveloped his to hers. Sasuke stared back at her, his eyes betraying no emotions, but she felt his surprise. Quietly, inside the dark room, she continued to hold his hands, until his became as warm as hers.

Sakura slowly brought his hands to her lips, and she gently planted a kiss. Then, she whispered, "I bet your lips are cold, too."

Upon hearing her words, Sasuke's head leaned down to her as if under a spell, and the distance between their lips were closing in. Sakura's eyes instantly cast down and her heart clenched with pain.

_So Sasuke's only physically attracted to me… why, of course. This is my role, after all…_

There was such bitterness that Sakura pushed him off before his cold lips descended onto hers.

"Ah…"

Her green eyes were wide with shock, and trembling with hurt she couldn't fathom. Her eyes trailed to everywhere _but_ Sasuke, and to her relief, he hadn't moved an inch. A dark shadow hid his eyes, but slowly, his face slipped out from the dark and he was coming closer to her again…

_This is my role, my mission! I'm not supposed to have_ feelings_, damn it!_ Sakura thought desperately when she felt both despair and excitement… his lips were barely an inch away from hers again.

Her eyes remained casted onto the floor, but she submitted herself to his kiss, but it never came.

_Huh?_

"Sakura." He whispered as he pulled her into an embrace, bringing her inside his dark, black cloak.

He felt cold, but Sakura felt warmth spread over her face. Tentatively, she softly spoke, "Sasuke".

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

The two softly repeated each other's names in a slow trance, over and over again.

When he left, a chilly breeze embraced her. She stood there for an hour, going through what had happened – her kiss on his hand, his hug… and his single card that read:

"_Sakura. Two days left."_

_I love him_.

A slow apprehension hit her and though she felt like crying, no tears came out.

_But why? I've only known him for… what, four days?_

Somewhere deep inside her, a voice whispered, _More than that, Sakura… More than that…_

But when she tried to think deeper into it – to take out all her memories so she could search for _him_ – a sharp pain shot through her head.

_When you're in love, you don't care. You don't care if he's a thief, or a liar… and you don't care how much you hurt._

When Sakura finally stepped out of the museum, she had one thought on her mind: she loved him. So, when Tsunade called her and the guards for a meeting the next day, she quietly swore to herself that she'd protect Sasuke.

"Sakura, on the last day, we capture him," Tsunade told her, "We're going to have our best guards – around fifty or so – and you are to bring him to the West window. There, we'll shoot him."

* * *

**One day left**

* * *

"Sakura."

His deep, dark voice never failed to take her by surprise. Quietly, Sakura paced towards him, and when they were close, the Night Thief slid a hand around her waist. Sakura's hands reached up and cupped his pale face, and then, with no hesitation and before he could embrace her, she pulled herself closer to him.

Her lips touched his cold ones.

Sasuke snaked his hand toward the back of her neck, and with a light, soundless hit, Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious.

The black-cloaked man walked over to the center of the room, and after a few minutes fumbling with the lock, he took out the ancient stone. Before he slipped out of the room, he carefully placed a final card into Sakura's hands.

* * *

**Eighteen hours left.**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the huge museum showroom, empty of its proud, precious stone. Her eyes widened in surprise, but a small, pained smile formed on her lips.

To no one in particular, she whispered, "So he didn't even need me to protect him. I would've given the stone to him… but I guess he beat me to it."

Laughing in vain, Sakura felt the small card in her hand, which read:

"_Don't get into trouble for someone like me, Sakura. One day left."_

Abruptly, Sakura stood up and desperately searched about her. _Was he going to come back? But… why? If he comes back, he'll – _

_Because this isn't your happy ending, silly?_

_What? _Sakura stilled instantly. _Where had that voice come from?_

* * *

**End of countdown**

* * *

Tsunade had been enraged that the Night Thief had stolen the artifact before he had said was due, but they went forth with the plan anyway. Sakura was to stand by the West window, lure him to her, and then, on cue, the elite snipers would aim for him.

Sakura stood by the West window as told, and she silently prayed that he would never come. _He wouldn't, would he?_ She had been so certain that he wouldn't, and that he was just a thief and a liar but now… she was no longer so sure.

It was when she felt Tsunade's eyes carefully observing her that she saw a dark form outside the window. He opened the window…

"So you did plan to betray me!" Sakura suddenly shouted with anger, but that was only a cover-up to her desperation to stopping him step any further into the room.

"Sakura… how can I prove you wrong?" Sasuke stepped slowly forward. "I do love you."

Feeling Tsunade's – and the guards' – eyes on her, Sakura spoke up with secret tremours. "Then why don't you give me back the stone?"

It was all a set-up – as soon as he stepped closer, the bullets would fire and the thief would be dead, and the precious stone would be rightfully back in the museum.

_Please, Sasuke,_ notice! _Prove to me that you're not foolish enough to fall straight towards your death for… someone like me…_

But, somewhere within her, a knowing despair dawned over her, for she realized that _everything_ was too late… and wrong.

If Sasuke noticed the carefully stationed guards, all set out to kill him, he didn't show it. Instead, his eyes were solely focused on the pink-haired girl before him, and as he stepped closer to her, she screamed.

"STOP!"

Her insane scream echoed hopelessly about the showroom. Somewhere, she heard the distant "clicks" and right before the guards shot him, the Night Thief's voice haunted her for the final time.

"I told you Sakura, I've come for _you._"

No, his voice did not echo inside her for the final time. It was really more a _start_…

Sakura screamed, and her voice was so raw and it was soon all hoarse, but she didn't care. She screamed and screamed, but she couldn't block out Sasuke's voice, his lies…

* * *

**Night Lies, End**

* * *

"You know it wasn't a lie."

Sakura found herself in the cold, spacious room, where the only eyes watching her were brown, identical doors.

"When he said he loved you, I mean."

She felt too powerless to mutter a "shut up". Her body, soul, and emotions felt so broken.

"A twisted ending, I told you so!" The high-pitched voice shrieked with mad laughter.

"No… No more deaths…" Sakura barely whispered, and after a momentary silence, the mysterious voice replied, "Well, I promise you that the next door would be _much_ better."

Still, Sakura lay on the floor, and a single streak of tear slid down her pale face before she got up. She inhaled slowly then she went forward to a new door.

* * *

**a/n:** So many errors and confusion.. heck, I'm confused myself. Thank you for my readers and reviewers, by the way!


End file.
